SuperPsych
by SupernaturalFan44
Summary: Heyo! This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I love Supernatural and Psych and thus SuperPsych was born! Sorry about the chapters they are sorta small and that's why its so long! Anyways ENJOYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

SuperPsych

By: Natalie

Shawn and Gus ride in their; well Gus's Blueberry. The chief had called for a case. As they pulled in, they saw Lassiter and Juliet getting out of their car as well.

"Must be big." Shawn said slamming the car door. They entered the Santa Barbra police station. "Yo! Lassie. How's it going?" Shawn called in his normal silly way. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're all here." The chief started. "There have been some missing people in a house on Elm Street. First person to go missing was Frank Robert. 18 year old enters the house as a dare from his friends. Doesn't come out. His friends go in to find him and they go missing too."

Shawn thought that he and Gus would solve this case in less than a week! "Chief! I volunteer Gus! To enter the house and figure this out!" Shawn says.

"What?!" Gus looks over at Shawn.

"Well, it will be all four of you actually. I don't believe in ghosts, so I'd imagine that someone is taking these victims." The Chief said.

"Yes chief!" Lassiter respectfully says.

"Shawn. I want to know if you get any psychic visions." She added.

Shawn smirked and put two fingers to his head. All four head out the door determined to find the murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! Come check this out." Sam says as he points to his laptop.

"What is it?" Dean walks over to Sam, peeking over his shoulder.

"5 missing people in this house on Elm Street. First person to go missing was Frank Robert an 18 year old who was dared to spend the night in this creepy old house. Then, he didn't show and the friends went to check it out. Now they're all missing." Sam says shrugging "seems worth checking out. I've narrowed it down to either a ghost or demon." Sam and Dean grab their bags and head out of their motel room. As they hop into the Impala, they see a Blueberry zoom by.

"Whoa! Their going fast!" Dean says as he starts it up and heads out to Elm Street to figure out another ghost problem, knowing him and Sammy will get punched and bruised. But not knowing they had company there who were also investigating, but in a completely different way.

* * *

"Shawn! Slow down Shawn!" Gus grips the sides of the seat.

"Nah man! We have to beat Lassie and Juliet to this house!" Shawn says taking an extremely tight turn.

"Why?"

"Because we're broke!"

"What?! Shawn we had $200! Where is now?"

"Uhhhh... Probably at some shop! I bought this really cool thing that can open a soup can!" Shawn shouts over the speeding engine.

"You mean a can opener Shawn? Those cost only up to $10. Plus we already have one!" Gus shouts ticked.

"Oh! Well that explains why he gave me a stick of gum as well!"

"Give me the gum." Gus demands.

"What? No way! It's my favorite flavor!"

"Shawn. That was my $200 you spent. I'm eating that gum!" Gus reaches over and tries to steal the piece of gum in Shawn's hand.

"Dude! Stop. We might crash! Gus!" Shawn struggles to keep going. Then skids to a stop at the 'haunted' house.

"AHHH!" They both scream as the Blueberry just stops before running into the house. Gus gives Shawn a look.

"Made it!" Shawn says smiling.

Then Shawn and Gus creep into the house.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gus screams as he runs into a spider web.

"Gus!? Gus! Are you alright?" Shawn calls from the outside.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's safe." Gus calls back.

"Ok! I'm coming in!" Shawn slowly and hesitantly walks into the house. Shawn and Gus look around at all the spider webs, old paintings and ugly carpets on the floor.

"Ewe." Gus steps over a pile of animal droppings. "This place is giving me the creeps Shawn! Shawn!?" Gus looks up and can't see him. "Don't leave me Shawn!" But Shawn had only gone upstairs.

"Up here Gus!" He shouted. It seemed to make the whole house tremble.

"I'm coming Shawn!" Gus quickly dashes up the stairs and slides to a stop at Shawn's side. "Find any missing people?" Gus asks.

"No." Shawn says rolling his eyes in disappointment. Then he notices light scratch marks on the floor. He nudges Gus. "Gus look." He points to the four scratch marks. "Come on!" Shawn slowly starts to follow them.


End file.
